The Prom Talk
by teentitangirl25
Summary: You should read my story What Happens during Life if you want to fully understand it.anyway I have not written a story in a while so here is a little cute thing...i don't know what it is it just popped into my head!Gar and Rae talk about prom  OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is another story with Rae Gar and their son Matt(my character). You should read my story What Happens during Life if you want to fully understand it...anyway I have not written a story in a while so here is a little cute...thing...i don't know what it is it just popped into my head...okay on with the story!**

**I don't own teen titans! **

"Hey dad?" Matt asked sitting next to his father.

"Yeah? What's up?" he replied taking off his reading glasses and looking up from his work.

"Who did you take to your prom?" Matt asked his father with curiosity. Prom was coming up at his school and he was thinking of asking someone. Of course he knew who his father took to his prom...

"I took you mother." Gar said smiling.

"Really? I didn't know that..." He lied.

"Yeah... She said 'no' the first two times I asked her..."

"She did?" He didn't know that.

"Yeah...and then the third time she said if no one asked her in the next two days, she would think about it."

"..."

"And the fourth time she said she would think about it. Then she said 'okay.'" His father as a matter of fact.

"You asked her five times dad? And she said 'no' the first three times? Why did you never give up?" Matt asked eyes widening.

"Because son, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen...and I kind of had a bet with my friends..." He said with a smirk.

"But how did her saying 'no' make you feel dad?" Matt asked knowing that if a girl turned him down at least once he would feel bad and give up.

"Like crap, my boy, it made me feel like crap. But that's the point of prom, I think." Gar replied turning back to his work and putting his reading glasses back on.

"Okay...thanks dad...i guess..."Matt said standing back up from the chair he was sitting on.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review!**

**I might put up another chapter of Matt asking his my about the same thing but I just needed to get back to writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! Warning: A lot of OOCness!**

"Hey mom can I ask you something?" Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen only to find his mom with her eyes glued to a cook book**.**

"Uh-huh sure." Matt could tell his mom wasn't listing, but maybe when he asked what he was going to she would listen…..

"Well first of all, there is this prom thing at my school and-"

**(Warning: OOCness ahead!)**

"You're going to Prom!" Matt's mom Rachel screamed interrupting her son. She looked at him wide-eyed and a huge smile on her face. "When is it? How much time do we have before? Do you have a date yet? Are you going to dinner before hand or will they serve food there?" Rachel rambled on and on…. "You should eat dinner before it makes it more fun! Do you have a date? Are Kyle and Lucas going? Do they have dates? Do you have a date? Oh! You're going to have so much fun! Did your father tell you about our prom?" His mom stopped abruptly and then waited for her son to answer her last question.

"Yeah, he told me about your guys' prom. He also told me-" He was once again cut off by his oddly excited mother…

"Oh yes! We had so much fun! Your father was wonderful." She sighed remembering that night. **(No not a flash back! Not unless you want one…)**

"Yeah, mom he also told me that you said 'no' the first three times!" Matt said taking his mother out of her daydream.

"Oh. That….well I was just…..umm…I was waiting for…for someone else to ask me instead….But I am glad I went with your father! We had-"

"Yes I heard 'you had so much fun!' mom…..but what I wanted to ask you was how did dad ask you?" Matt sighed finally getting his question out.

"Oh! Well the first time was really embarrassing….we were in I think English class and somehow our teacher got on the topic of prom and how informal it was now a days. Then he started telling us how the guys used to ask the girls…and well after he told us a few kids were laughing but they all stopped when your father raised his hand and said 'So like this?' and he got out of his chair and walked all the way across the room to my seat and he got down on one knee and took my hand and asked me. Of course I said 'no' because, well…I had never known him. Then he looked sad but went back to his seat and looked at our teacher waiting for and answers. If I can remember he said something like 'I guess that's how someone could have asked that way Mr. Logan.' Then the last couple days he just asked me casually." Rachel said remembering that day.

"Whoa. Dad was weird." Is all Matt said in response to her story.

"Yep." She replied.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know…bye mom. Oh by the way dinner smells great!" Matt said as he was slowly backing out of the kitchen.

"Thanks! Hey wait what about all my other questions?" Matt gave her a look saying 'please don't ask anything else I don't want to talk about it'. "I am your mother I am suppose to annoy you by asking questions that you don't want to answer."

"Well I do have a date…at least I think I do…" Matt said blushing slightly

"Name?"

"Kate" Matt answered shyly.

"Details. Now."

**How was it? Read and Review! :D **


End file.
